The Tickling of Amy Rose
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Sonamytickling ahead! Amy finally get's Sonic to spen the day with her, but little does she know of what Sonic has planned, which will leave Amy... Tickled Pink.


(Once more, it's another Sonic/Amy Sonic the Hedgehog one-shot from yours truly. First there was a song-fic, than an analysis of their relationship, then a licking fic, and even a lemon. This time… I bring you, a Sonamy tickle fic! I don't own Sonic, Amy, or any of SEGA's children. I also don't own the lyrics to "My Sweet Passion." Oh and for ages… Sonic – 19 and Amy – 15)

THE TICKLING OF AMY ROSE

/Sweet sweet you're so sweet - So many things I want/

/Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I wanna be a wonderful girl/

/Sweet sweet you're so sweet - I'm not simple-minded/

/Sweet sweet you're so sweet - And I won't be a pearl/

/You probably need me just as much as I need you/

Amy Rose sang sweetly to her reflection with a sweet smile on her face. She had a bright red and pink hair brush in hand and was delicately brushing her long pink quills, each stroke passing through silky pink fur. "Hmmm…" She said as she admired herself in the vanity mirror, before she turned to her Sonic plushie on the side of the table, picking it up and cuddling it. "Finally, I get to spend some time with Sonic… I can't believe he accepted!" She giggled as she remembered.

FLASHBACK

"SONIC!"

Sonic the Hedgehog froze in his tracks with a slight blush on his face. "Amy…" He whispered nervously.

Amy Rose came running at Sonic, hearts in her eyes as she ran towards her blue hero. "Sonic, there you are!" She tackled him gently, hugging him as if her life depended on it.

"OOF!" Sonic grunted as he felt the furry ball of energy tackle hug him. "Eheh… What's up, Amy?" He asked with a sweat drop over his forehead, as the young hedgehog girl cuddled him.

"Sonic… You know how Eggman's pretty much vanished for the time being, now?" Amy asked, not looking up.

"Yeah, it's nice to have some peace and quiet for a change, although I kind of miss the adventure that came with stopping his plans." He laughed.

Suddenly, Amy looked up at him with sparkling eyes and a cute, hopeful smile. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go out on a date for once, now that we have time to ourselves…" She said taking his hand in hers.

Sonic's eyes widened and his blush grew deeper at Amy's touch. "A-Amy…I…" He began, once again his usual "girl panic" setting in.

Amy stared into Sonic's eyes, with an innocent, pleading, non-aggressive look. "Please Sonic… Spend some time with me…I'm really not that bad…"

Sonic felt his defences crumbling as he looked back at Amy. 'Damn…how could I refuse those eyes…?' He thought. Blushing even deeper he nodded. "…A-Alright, Amy. Where do you want me to meet you?"

Amy smiled the biggest smile possible. "Just meet me back at my house, and I promise you you're not gonna be bored." She said sincerely. "See you then." She leaned over to the side of Sonic's face.

SMOOCH

Next thing Sonic knew, he had a big kiss mark on his cheek, and watched as Amy skipped away, singing like a pixie.

Sonic placed a hand on the spot where he was kissed, continuing to blush, just staring after Amy's retreating form.

END FLASHBACK

Amy sighed in contentment as she put her hairbrush down. "Finally, I think he might be giving me a chance." She stood up and admired her outfit. Instead of the usual trademark red dress, she was dressed in a maroon spaghetti strap top that bared her smooth soft belly, along with a matching short skirt that showed off her long luscious legs. However, in her quills, she kept her usual red headband in. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She peered outside from her bedroom window, to see Sonic standing outside at her door tapping his foot and looking around.

Sonic rang the doorbell and stood there tapping his foot, which he usually did while kept waiting, and looked at his surroundings until he looked up to see Amy looking at him from above. He waved to her with his usual confident smile. "Hey Amy! I'm here for-" No sooner than he spoke, did Amy duck back inside, and he heard the noise of stampeding footsteps coming down the stairs, leading to the door which swung open, revealing an elated Amy Rose. Sonic couldn't help but stare at the girl standing before him. He felt the blush from yesterday's encounter returning to his face as he gazed at Amy's form. 'Wow…' He thought to himself as he drunk in not only Amy's outfit, but her maturing body underneath.

"Sonic…"

Sonic heard a voice and then saw Amy's hand telling him to look up. "H-Huh?" His head shot up, to find Amy looking slyly at him.

"Sonic…were you checking me out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a sly smile.

Sonic blushed once more and stuttered for an excuse. "N-no I wasn't! I just…I just…" He fumbled for words.

Amy just giggled as she took Sonic by the hand and led him inside. 'I love to get him all riled up.' She thought. 'He's so cute when he's flustered.'

'Sneaky…' Sonic muttered in his mind. 'I'll get her for that…' "Amy…" He began as he closed the door behind him. "You really seem to get a kick out of flustering me and making me all nervous when I'm around you…" He started to smile deviously. "But I bet there are things that I could do to fluster you…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Like what?" She joked. "Tickle me?" She gasped and clamped her mouth shut with her hands, realising what she had just said.

'Oho…' Sonic thought. 'Looks like I've found my revenge…' "Tickle you, hm?" Sonic kept smiling, inching closer to Amy. "Would it fluster you if I did…THIS?" He suddenly zipped behind Amy Rose, and started tickling her stomach and sides.

"AAAAHHHH! EHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE!" Amy started to giggle uncontrollably as she felt Sonic's fingers tickle up and down her soft tummy. She tried to break away, but Sonic held onto her tightly but gently, and all she could focus on was the intense tickling she was receiving.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Sonic leaned over and whispered in giggly Amy's ear. "Tough Amy, can't handle a little tickling?" He taunted playfully, as he moved one finger over and started to fiercely tickle Amy's bellybutton.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-EEEEK!" Amy squealed as she felt her bellybutton being tickled. She squirmed about in Sonic's embrace, trying to get free before she couldn't take anymore. Finally, Amy broke from Sonic's grip, still giggling and made a beeline up to her bedroom.

"Heh heh, you're not getting away THAT easily!" Sonic rushed after Amy, and right before she could close the door, he tackled her onto the bed, pinned her legs down, and started tickling her the soles of her feet like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA-SONIC! STOP! EHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEE!" Amy Rose happened to be SUPER ticklish, and that even a little bit of tickling would send her into hysterics. Amy's face was turning crimson as she laughed, and tears of mirth were streaming down her face. She squirmed and wriggled as her body shook with laughter, even though she could barely move, what with Sonic on top of her, and her fur was growing damp with perspiration, making her fur shimmer a bit. Amy's constant wriggling was causing her to slowly wriggle out from her skirt as she tried to get out of the tickling torture.

Oh, how Sonic loved this. Amy's giggling was like music to his ears, and come to think of it, she did look pretty cute an innocent when she was being tickled. 'My… I never knew Amy was so ticklish.' Sonic thought with amusement. Then he looked down at her waist, blushing a little as he noticed the waistband of her underwear starting to peek out as she squirmed more from his tickling. At first he thought he should stop, but something inside, perhaps it was his heart, told him to continue. With one quick motion, he turned right around and while one hand started to tickle tickled Amy's tummy and navel, Sonic moved his other hand up Amy's top, and started to tickle her ribs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Amy screamed in laughter as some of her most ticklish areas were tickled. She squirmed harder, trying to get out from underneath Sonic, but only seemed to be wiggling right out of her skirt which was now right past her hips, leaving her ice-blue panties on view. Her soft green eyes were all red and puffy from her crying as she was laughing so hard, and her bosom heaved as she laughed and gasped for air at the same time, not being able to take much more.

Sonic, trying, but failing, not to stare at Amy's panty-clad pelvis, couldn't help but smile at how ticklish Amy was. Sure, when it came to things like fighting Eggman or protecting Cream the Rabbit, Amy could be one tough cookie, but when it came to tickling…she was just like a little kitten, not to mention she was cute as one whether being tickled or not.

"SONIC!-HEHEHEHEHEHEEE!-PLEASE STOP!-AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!-I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Amy half screamed half laughed to Sonic pleadingly.

'Oh well, I think it's time I let her have a breather.' Sonic pulled away, leaving Amy laughing for 8 seconds before starting to calm down, heaving and panting away. He chuckled a bit as he watched her try to regain her breath, her chest rising and falling deeply. "Too much for you, Ames?" Sonic smiled innocently as he got off of her.

"Huff…Sonic…puff…that was…whew…so sneaky…" Amy panted, her face all red and tear stained, and her fur moist with sweat.

"Sneaky yes…" Sonic shrugged. "But…" He gave her sly look. "Why are you still smiling? You enjoyed it, didn't you?" He tickled Amy's belly gently, making her giggle one more time.

Amy slowly sat up, still out of breath and blushing. But her blush went even deeper as she looked down at herself, seeing that her skirt had slipped off of her hips and her panties were on display. "Eek!" She cried out and quickly struggled to pull them back up.

Sonic caught one last peek though, before Amy pulled her skirt back up. "Funny… I half expected your panties to have my face on them… Perhaps I should've tickled you a long time ago to find that out, or maybe I should tickle you more often." He laughed, before getting hit with a pillow by Amy.

Amy threw a pillow at Sonic and huffed slightly. "Ooooh… You evil thing!" She vented, blushing still.

Sonic laughed again, shaking his head. "Looks like I'm the one flustering you now…" He started to walk towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. "I wonder how you'd take it if I did…maybe…this?" He tilted Amy's face towards him and he swiftly leaned over and kissed Amy on the lips.

Amy was now blushing so deep, that she could've been mistaken for Knuckles. Her heart started to pound fiercely as Sonic's sweet lips bruised hers and his tongue licked the insides of them gently. His kiss was even sweeter than what she dreamed it would be like.

When Sonic pulled away, ending the kiss, he couldn't help but smile at Amy's dreamy looking expression on her face. 'Wow… That was…really nice.' He thought to himself, thinking about the kiss. He waved a hand in front of Amy's face, getting no response. "Oh boy…" He shook his head laughing. "She's miles away now." He said with amusement. "But, I know how to get her out of it." He snaked his hands around Amy's mid-riff and started to tickle her tummy once more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy squealed with laughter and flailed about as Sonic tickled her. She quickly grabbed another pillow and swatted Sonic with it. "AH! You wicked hedgehog!" She mock scolded.

"Hahaha-oof!" Sonic said as he was hit with the pillow. But he continued to laugh. "Sorry Amy, it's just that you're so cute when you're being tickled."

Amy blushed for the umpteenth time that day. "Y-You think I'm c-cute?"

"I don't think… I know…" Sonic said as he gave Amy another kiss on the lips.

"Mm…" Amy moaned softly before Sonic pulled away. "Sonic… Does this mean you…love me?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Sonic just grinned mischievously at her. "What do you think, Ames?"

Amy smiled shyly. "I think I need another kiss to confirm."

"Then here's another kiss…" Sonic leaned over and kissed Amy for the third time that day. But as he deepened the kiss, once more he started to move his hands around Amy's mid-riff.

Amy suddenly felt Sonic's hands around her…going right for her stomach. Her eyes widened as she pulled away. "S-Sonic?"

"And here's another tickle!" Sonic exclaimed as he pinned Amy down, tickling her for all its worth.

"EEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHA!-SONIC, YOU'RE EVIL! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Amy squirmed and giggled as her true love tickled her all over once again.

THE END.


End file.
